Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a print data processing method, print data processing apparatus, and storage medium.
Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 11-143661 conventionally discusses a technique in which a document generated by an application is acquired using a virtual printer driver (hereafter, referred to as a “virtual driver”). According to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 11-143661, first, an application instructs the virtual driver to perform printing to spool print data in a print queue of the virtual driver. Print setting information in the print data includes output control information describing content of the processing to be performed on the print data. The virtual driver processes the print data according to the content of the output control information. For example, the virtual driver performs processing such as distributed printing on a plurality of output apparatuses.
As describe above, the virtual driver receives a print instruction to receive documents of various kinds of applications as the print data, and then can perform processing. Further, the processing content on the virtual driver is described in print setting information to be added to the print data, and thus the processing content of the virtual driver can be changed according to a user's instruction and other conditions.
In order for the virtual driver to acquire the print setting information in the print data, a configuration of the print data needs to be interpreted and rasterized. However, rasterization processing unique to the print data is not technically easy for some configurations of the print data. Further, it may be hard to deal with the configuration changed with upgrading a version of the print data format.